mystdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Stonehall
Summary Stonehall is a major city in the west of Iden. Nestled in The Burning Bay is one of the oldest remaining holds on the planet. The city was once home to the first humans and has the strongest walls and keeps in the southern hemisphere. Stonehall is a remnant of the Age of Mystics and as such often has elements of the new world mixed with the old. The old towers of the city are connected by modern sky-bridges for balloon docks and pedestrians. The combination of the city's many towers and bridges has created a second level of the city with its own shops and residences. People Major Races: Humans Minor Races: Halflings, Gnomes The people of Stonehall are extremely traditional but do not necessarily against modern technology. They are wary of The Mad Wastes to the east. Religion Avadel's Fold The People of Stonehall have an extremely reverent fear of Avadel's judgement; because of this they banish the majority of the prisoners to The Mad Wastes as a way of avoiding the punishment of Avadel. Economy Exports: Fruits (Lemons, Kiwis, Plums, Oranges, and other tropical and citrus fruits) Wood (The trees in the holds around Stonehall are massive and by far the best on the continent and are prized in lands such as Al-Mushaad to east where trees like that do not grow.) Trade Partners: Al-Mushaad - In order to trade with Al-Mushaad, Merchants must brave The Mad Wastes to get goods across the continent. Ship travel through The Living Sea is extremely treacherous. the sea is notorious for currents smashing ships into the rock with massive waves as well as other more terrifying dangers though the stories are surely nothing more than sailors tales... Traveling by air is another way to get from one side of the continent to another but due to its expense it is usually only used to transport passengers and highly valuable goods. Dreadton - Stonehall's relationship with Dreadton is somewhat complicated. Though the majority of Dreadton's citizens hate Stonehall for sending them or their ancestors into The Mad Wastes the bosses of Dreadton understand that trading with Stonehall is necessary for survival as food can be scarce in the wastes. In exchange for food Dreadton gives Stonehall salt, coal, and iron from the various mines around the rocky badlands surrounding Dreadton. History Stonehall has been around longer than anyone can remember. The citizens claim that their city was the birthplace of humanity itself though no historical record exists of this. The first records we have were made during the time of King Rendall Godfrey(1106 -1151) which told the history of the building of the first keep which would go on to be the centerpiece of the entire city. Major Kings King Rendall Godfrey (1106 - 1151) Rendall was the first king of Stonehall. he oversaw the construction of The God's Keep and the surrounding walls. Rendall fought off The Black (an ancient race of wraiths that seemed to hate all living creatures) and eventually eradicated them with the help of his Red Knights. The Black were deadly shades that ravaged the living. When they first appeared a single shade could kill an entire party of soldiers. The only people who could fight The Black in single combat were The Red Knights of King Rendall. Rendall himself defeated the lord of The Black in single combat using his legendary sword God'sblade. King Rendall Godfrey V (1327 - 1371) Rendall V was considered on of the greatest warrior kings of Stonehall. Although Rendal III and IV were considered mediocre and left the people unsatisfied with the Godfrey dynasty Rendall V used his genius knowledge as a general and single combat to lead Stonehall to crush their longtime rivals of Meldon who had been raiding the lands of Stonehall for 200 years. After killing King Jordan Grant of Meldon rather than slaying the nobles and razing the city as Meldon would have no doubt done to Stonehall, he decided to make the city a great hold and established his brother as ruler. Holds Meldon